Seduzione
by vedette26
Summary: The four times that Hibari Kyouya didn't get it, and that one time she did. Fem!Hibari


So this is me killing Hibari Kyouya's character because I am an insane idiot. Also, because I am bored out of my mind. Augh. I have no idea why I'm so madly in love with the idea of a female Hibari, but I am, and now I've written fic for it.

Please don't take this too seriously. Haha.

**Title:** Seduzione  
**Characters/ Pairing:** Hibari Kyouya/ Dino Cavallone, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bianchi, Reborn, Rokudo Mukuro  
**Rating**: T for non-explicit things.  
**Warnings:** Fem!Hibari. 'Nuff said.  
**Summary: **Hibari has no idea of the effect she has on people.

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor college student. I own nothing.

* * *

**Seduzione  
**_or the four times Hibari Kyouya didn't get it and that one time she did_

.

.

.

._fifteen._

They are five minutes into a fight that Hibari is sure that she can win when Dino Cavallone makes a strangled noise that makes him sound like a dying cat and roughly pushes her away from her proud perch on the Italian's stomach. She's finally managed to pin Cavallone down for the first time that day and needless to say, Hibari is just a tad bit enraged to have her victory over the blond idiot taken away from her like that.

Just what the hell was Cavallone's problem?

"What—" she starts, glaring holes into Dino's head as she brushes herself off, only to be cut off by the man's hasty babbling.

"I'm—it's just—let's—ah—continue training for another day—okay, Kyouya?" Dino rambles, face completely flushed, and from their position near the rooftop door, Romario shakes his head in open amusement while Kusakabe just stares in horror at the whole exchange.

She bristles. "No," they were going to finish the fight and she was going to _bite the insufferable idiot to death!_

Dino groans, shifting awkwardly, one hand discreetly adjusting his pants. "Kyouya, I really, really need to go right now," Cavallone Decimo breathes out harshly, "_because if I don't I might do something I'll regret_." He finishes in Italian and prays to whatever god up there that Kyouya doesn't understand Italian.

"In Japanese," she impatiently prompts, tonfas still cradled in her hands and Dino's suddenly bombarded with the most inappropriate images as to what else those hands could—

Damnit.

He throws Romario a pleading look in hopes that the man can come up with a good excuse that will get Kyouya off his tail for a sizable amount of time.

"The boss is currently suffering from a stomach ache and needs to rest for the time being." Romario informs her dutifully, opening the door in one swift move and ushering his unfortunate boss away from Vongola's temperamental Cloud. The last thing they needed is severing their ties with the Vongola just because Dino was a little bit too handsy with Vongola Decimo's guardian.

As soon as Dino disappears, or in Hibari's mind, escapes, the Disciplinary Chairwoman gives her second-in-command a raised eyebrow.

Kusakabe just shrugs. What Hibari doesn't know won't hurt her.

Or anyone else for that matter.

.

.

.

._sixteen_.

"Take your clothes off, Sawada." She orders brusquely, already rifling through the medical cabinet for some bandages and antiseptic. The stupid herbivore had the gall to bleed profusely inside her school and Hibari was having none of that.

Blood stains on tiles were a bitch to clean up.

Tsuna winces. "That's really not necessary, Hibari-san. I can—"

"You're bleeding inside my school. Now take off your clothes before I take them off for you."

And then she watches in slight trepidation as Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes narrow and darken, causing an unbidden shiver to run down her spine.

"Whatever you say, Hibari-san," Tsuna says, voice an octave lower, and she tries to ignore the fact that Sawada looks like a predator right then and there.

One thing's for sure, Sawada had serious issues.

.

.

.

_.eighteen._

For some reason or other, she ends up in a public bath with the Poison Scorpion. It shouldn't bother her at all but Bianchi is looking at her as if she was a particularly tasty slab of meat so Hibari thinks that being slightly apprehensive was perfectly normal.

The fact that she was at the other side of the bath, the farthest distance she can be around Bianchi without tearing the public bath house a new one, was also perfectly normal.

There was just something about the older woman that made her skin prickle. Sure, she can stand Sasagawa and Miura. Dokuro? No problem. Hell, she even got along with Suzuki just fine. (Well, after a bloodbath, but still, she got along with Suzuki). But Bianchi, Bianchi was a different matter altogether.

"You're a very pretty girl, Hibari Kyouya."

It also didn't help that the other woman spews out shit like that.

She glares in reply because she's never been good at responding to compliments.

"I kinda understand why Cavallone's so obsessed with you." Bianchi continues, wading in the steaming water towards her.

She scoffs. "Cavallone is an idiot."

"A good-looking idiot—"

"—but an idiot nonetheless. Is there a point to this conversation?" She finally asks, impatience finally making its way out of its lair. "If you want Cavallone, then by all means—"

Bianchi laughs, loud and encompassing, and as such it grates on Hibari's nerves, especially when the older woman presses her against the wall. All slick skin and well-defined curves. And she would have blushed had it not been for the fact that she was Hibari Kyouya. "You're as deliciously naïve as they say," Bianchi purrs, "but as charming as the Bucking Horse is, I'm much more interested in making you _scream_."

"I'll bite you to death."

It takes Hibari Kyouya five years to realize that it wasn't a fight that Bianchi wanted from her that night.

Not that it matters.

.

.

.

._twenty-one_.

"Well, well, well_, __e' stato un mentre, _Hibari."

Reborn greets her after five whole months of running around Italy and getting rid of the Vongola's enemies. Five months into Sawada Tsunayoshi's reign as Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyouya has single-handedly reduced the number of their enemies. Even Reborn has to admit that his idiot student lucked out in getting this spitfire of a woman to acknowledge him, much less work for him.

Her lips curl in greeting, and the way she shifts from her seat on one of the plush armchairs in the Don's office, suggested that she would like nothing more than to challenge him to a fight, much to Tsuna's chagrin. "Arcobaleno."

The Sun Arcobaleno chuckles, leaning against the large mahogany desk that was currently covered in piles of paperwork Tsuna has yet to take care of. "Get yourself patched up first before you go around challenging me to a fight, kid." He tells her seriously before adding, "Either way, I'm not interested in fighting you. But if you want, I am very much available for anything else."

Hibari just raises a slim eyebrow at his proposition, obviously not understanding what he had meant. "I'm not interested if you don't want to fight." She says before standing up and nodding towards the Kraft envelope she placed on the desk. "Kusakabe will answer any questions you'll have, Tsunayoshi."

"Of course, have that bullet wound on your shoulder checked, Hibari-san." Tsuba calls out as he watched his Cloud Guardian leave without another word. As soon as he was sure that he was free from being overheard by Hibari, he turns to his demon tutor grimly. "You are deplorable."

Reborn smirks.

"I can't believe you just hit on my Cloud Guardian _and_ actually invited her to have sex with you!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.twenty-two._

"How sly," Mukuro gasps harshly against the cold concrete Hibari has him pinned down on, "using your womanly charms to defeat me, _Kyouya-chan_." He croons even as a hand tugs mercilessly at his ponytail, forcing him to look at steely grey eyes and blood red lips.

She laughs a tinkling sound that does nothing but to cause Mukuro's pants to tighten even further. "It's only because you're weak, Rokudo Mukuro." She whispers against his cheek. "I'll bite you to death." She promises, sharp teeth catching the shell of his ear.

"Please do."

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

A/N: I regret nothing._  
_

Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions?

Please review.


End file.
